This invention relates to a pressure regulator and more particularly to a new and improved fluid pressure regulator used in inflation systems such as for the inflation of escape slides and other inflatables where the output pressure of the gas flow has a relatively low regulating pressure setting and the system remains dormant for extended periods of time. These two factors have made the problem more severe because the loading on the O-ring seals or seals places them under a substantial load and causes the relatively moving parts to stick and malfunction.
The present invention modifies fluid pressure regulators in a facile manner to obtain reliable functioning of the fluid pressure regulator valve, avoiding and assuring an immediate response even though such systems may be stored for extended periods of time and where periodic testing is extended. It has been the practice to use O-rings of rubber or other resilient material with this type of regulator. In order to prevent leakage the pressure applied by the O-rings is sufficiently high to assure non-leakage which exacerbates the ring sticking problem after being held in a static condition an appreciable length of time. The present invention provides a structure which eliminates this problem by providing two springs nested together wherein the one spring only functions to unseal the pressure regulator while the second spring provides the pressure regulating function.